Should I?
by Pizzapiedatsamore
Summary: Should I even be near my sister, Liechtenstein Lili Zwingli  when I love her more than I should? Should I even love her at all? Should I just forget about everything? Should I stop before she finds out and leaves me? Will she leave me? Should I...?


** I came home a bit late last night, not that it ever mattered, but...This time it really did. Entering from the merciless rain on my back, I hung my swiss army coat on the rack and dried myself off, thinking about what one of my comrads in my team had said.**

** "Hey, Vash! Is that pretty little sister of yours single?" Asked the teammate, loading his rifle and flashing me a grin. I forced myself to look at him.**

** "Yeah, she is. But keep looking, I don't allow her to date." I replied, my voice serious although I wasn't. She was just about the same age as I, why wouldn't I let her date? It truly wasn't the fact that she dated, it was...whom. And that 'whom' was who I wanted to be; That disgusted me deeply,but...Oddly in a good way. Shaking my head like a wet dog, I slapped myself mentally and moved in the warm and welcoming living room where she sat. My sister.**

** "Hello, Vash!" She said cheerily, her cheeks a soft shade of pink like normal. I noticed she was still wearing the velvet blue bow that I had given her so people would quit thinking she was a boy. Although she was a girl, she was flat chested and had the same medium long blonde hair that I had. I managed a smile.**

** "Lili, why are you up so late?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She twisted her fragile body to me and took my hand.**

**"I couldn't sleep knowing my big brother was out in this weather. I wanted to make sure you were alright."**

**"Yeah, well I am. Meaning, you should get to sleep. Alright?" I kissed her forhead, because big brothers are allowed to do that, right? Lili giggled and then hugged me, before skipping out to her room. She halted at the doorway and turned to me.**

**"I love you, big brother." Although I knew she meant it in a sibling way, it still sent this chill through my body. It took me a while to break my trance.**

**"I love you too, Lili." I said, and I meant it.**

** I layed in my bed, staring up at the cieling. How long have I even felt this? Was this even right? Did other older brothers feel like this toward their younger siblings? Or was all this just stupid hormones? I quizzed myself over stuff I didn't know, and soon enough, fell asleep. I was having such a wonderful dream too, so of clourse I wasn't in a good mood when someone decided to be rude and kept tapping me.**

**"Vash? Vash?"Came the soft plee. I slowly rose up, my eyes barely anything, but slits.**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"It's thundering and lightning outside..."**

**"Lili, I know that, but what about it?" I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes into focus. Lili bit her lips and her gaze flickered to my bed, then back to me.**

**"I'm scared...C-can I spend the night here?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat, well, maybe a lot.**

**"Y-yeah, s-sure."I managed to choke out. Lili's frightened face brightened up.**

**"I'll be back real quick! I just got to go get my things. Thanks, Vash!" She hollered, dashing to her room. I lunged myself out of my bed, fixing my trousers, then throwing my cover on the floor. As I reached for my pillow, I heard a gasp from the door.**

**"V-vash! W-why are you in your trousers!" Cried Lili, her hands over her face. I raised an eyebrow, then I remembered she hadn't ever seen me with anything, but my uniform.**

**"Ah, well...It's my night gown. I don't see anything wrong with it." I shrugged my shoulders." It's like a swimsuit, right?" Lili nodded and hesitatnly lowered her hands. A blush crept slowly across her face as she walked over to sit on my bed. Plopping down the last pillow, I laid down.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Vash!"Lili whispered.**

**"What for?"**

**"For making you sleep on the floor...Can we switch?"**

**"No way I'm letting you sleep on the floor, Lili."**

**"But then I'll feel horrible! And I'll cry..." She started to tear up. I wasn't sure if it was real, or playfully. She was always such a good actress.**

**"Well, one of us will have to sleep on the floor."**

**"We can share the bed!" I blushed, but luckily, the darkness masked it. "I think it's big enough! You can sleep on one side, and I on the other! Then we can both not sleep on the floor." Was this wrong? Was this normal? I never gave those two questions a second chance to cross my mind because as fast as you could say 'Peanut Butter' I had moved my cover to my side of my bed and slept.**


End file.
